El tesoro S de la estupidez
by SalvaPotter
Summary: EL trio en busca de un tesoro... donde encontraran sus peores pesadillas... TELETUBIES, BARNEY Y MAS! todo reunido en un solo lugar para atormentar a el trio... todo por un TESORO! CUando un idiota se pone a escribir un ff...
1. Default Chapter

El tesoro supercalifragilisticuestialidomagnificagenailextrasecreto de la estupidez

La introducción

Este ff se lo dedico a Xa, de , por que ella fue la que me inspiro a hacer esta historia

Por SalvaPotter

Disclaimer: Nomás (nada mas) por que mi estúpida hermana esta friegue y friegue con lo mismo, voy a decir lo mismo que los otros idiotas: HP, Teletubies, Barney, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Mucha Lucha, Pokemon, Bob esponja y el chavo del 8 no son mios, solo los utilizo para mis estupideces por que me da la gana.

ADVERTENCIA: SALVAPOTTER's PRODUCTIONS NO SE HACE RESPONASABLE DE TRANSTORNOS PSICOL"GICOS, TELETUBITIS O ESTUPIDITIS AGUDIS, QUE YA TENEMOS SUFICIENTE CON EL ESTUPIDO PRESIDENTE DE SALVAPOTTER PRODUCCI"N (YO).

A 80 kilómetros debajo de Howarts (en realidad eran 80m, pero es para darle emoción)se encontraba el trío magnifico, se encontraban en una cueva oscura y curveado, con extraños monstruos de bolsillo (o Pokemons), dibujados, y esponjas cuadradas de baño persiguiendo medusas rosas.

Ron: Que hacemos aquí???

Harry: No se, pregúntale a SalvaPotter

Hermione: Que hacemos aquí???

Harry: No se, pregúntale a SalvaPotter

SalvaPotter: Que hacemos aquí???

Harry: No se, pre... ¬¬ un momento, tu eres SalvaPotter

SalvaPotter: Si soy yo, en que te puedo ayudar (Que estúpido --U)

Ron: Que hacemos aquí??

SalvaPotter: A, están haciendo un ff pirata de bajo presupuesto por un loco idiota como yo...

Trío: ¬¬ dijimos QUE DIABLOS HACEMOS AQUÍ!!!

SalvaPotter: Ah!, estan haciendo un....

Trio: ESO YA LO SABEMOS!!!

SalvaPotter: ¬¬...una búsqueda a 80 dizque Km. que en verdad son metros debajo de Hogwarts en búsqueda del tesoro que tiene supercalifragilisticuestoestupidititontopensatibitimagnifico tesoro un súper... como sea, el caso es que es un premio **o **

Trío: wooooooooooooow o , Me pregunto que será...

Ron: (pensando) Un autobús mágico "con una guitarra, alas estrellas volaras!!!, en el autobús mágico!!!)

Harry: (Pensando) Un pintalabios morado (Homenaje a Xa!!!)

Hermione: (Pensando) Una foto de Ron desnudo o

SalvaPotter: Dejen de pensar en estupideces y sigan caminando

Trio: Una pregunta

SalvaPotter: Si?

Trio: como quieres que dejemos de pensar en estupideces SI TU LAS ESTAS ESCRIBIENDO!!!

SalvaPotter: Se me olvido U

Ron: Que es ese sonido???

SalvaPotter: Ah, es nomás una estampida de arañas

Ron: a bueno... ARAÑAS!!!

Se voltio el trío y vieron la oscura cueva, mientras a miles de arañas del tamaño de una canicas... gigantes(U) se deslizaban por los pequeños agujeros del tamaño de túneles de tren enseñando amenazadoramente las pinzas de plástico que SalvaPotter les dio...

Trío: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

No se pierdan la 2do cap. de ETSdLE!!!, Donde se descubrirá de donde vienen las arañas, por que Hermione me tuvo que dar una foto suya en bikini, que hace Malfoy en un ring de lucha y que hace aquí Barney.


	2. Cuando un idiota escribe ff

El tesoro supercalifragilisticuestialidomagnificagenailextrasecreto de la estupidez

Cuando un idiota escribe ff...

NA: SP es SalvaPotter

Trio: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

Efectivamente (De veras eres ignorante, no sabes que quiere decir Efectivamente???, pues quiere decir... eh.. pues busca en el diccionario, ignorante U) una avalancha de arañas estaba llegando por reducidos huecos obscuros y por pequeñas aberturas del tamaño de tunel de tren, el aspecto era estúpidamente negro y tenebroso, y tenia estampado al solecito de los teletubies, todo esto sucedía mientras el trío pensaba en burradas...

Trío: QUE TU LAS ESTABAS ESCRIBIENDO!!!

SalvaPotter: y???, tienes algún problema, o quieres que te pegue???

Harry: Haber, atrévete

Sale una mano del techo de la caverna bajo tierra y le pego un "martillazo de buena" (Patrocinio de Mucha Lucha ), ¡¡¡Buenísimo!!!, que dejo a Rickochet..., perdón, que dejo a Harry todo aplastado como acordeón, pero había otras cosas de que preocuparse...

Las arañas estaban muy cercan, a unos 2 mil milímetros de ellos (2 metros--), pero oyeron una voz que arrastraba las silabas y decía:

Arañasortia!!!

Harry: QUE??? UN MOMENTO SALVAPOTTER!!!

Se congela la imagen exactamente cuando la arana del tamaño de una pelota playera

SP: Ahora que??

Harry: Dime como le hizo mi Drakin.. ejem cof cof U, Malfoy para hacer tantas arañas en tan solo 15 SEGUNDOS!!!

SP: por que yo lo digo

Hermione: No podrías cambiar el escenario... por mi

SP: Y por que???

Hermione: (Poniendo ojitos de corderito degollado) por favor

SP: Y yo que gano???

Hermione: mmm... una foto mía en bikini???

Ron: OYE!!!, por que no me la diste a mi, si yo mismo te la tome el otro dia en la noche cual yo te...

Hermione: ejem..., lo siento amor...

SP y Harry: AMOR????

SP: Me traicionaste ;;

Hermione: quieres la foto si o no???

SP: si pues, o, cual escenario quieres?

Hermione: mmm... un ring de Lucha libre con la zona pokemon cerca y un solecito con cara de bebe

Harry y Ron: Estas loca???

Pero ya era tarde, el escenario había sido cambiado por un ring de Lucha libre de color rojo brillante, con varios monitos infantiles ,cerca estaba la zona pokemon, que en ese momento solo tenia un odish llorando y con un solecito con cara de bebe que en ese momento estaba diciendo:

-Poly quiere galleta, rrraaa

Encima del ring de lucha estaba Malfoy, listo para pelear

Draco: Te reto a un Duelo Potter

Harry: Acepto tu desafi

Hermione y Ron: Nosotros también

Todos: A PELEAR!!!

De la nada aparecen cuatros discos de duelos con 6000 lp para Draco y 2000 para cada uno del trio

Todos: Un momento... SALVAPOTTER!!!

SalvaPotter: Ahora que diablos quieren

Todos (cara enojada) primero pones un ring de Mucha Lucha, luego nos poner a jugar Yu-Gi-Oh!, Y TODAVÍA TE ENOJAS!!!

SP: A ya cállense y déjenme seguir escribiendo

Todos: NO QUEREMOS JUGAR YU-GI-OH!!!

SP: tabien, Tabien, huy que humor.

Y desaparecieron los discos de vuelo

Entonces, hubo un brillo inusual detrás de Draco

Ron; Que fue eso???

SP: Ah, es nomás el súper ultra tesoro de la estupidez

Ron: Ah bueno ... un momento...

Todos: ES MIO!!!

Todos se abalanzaron contra el tesoro, entre codazo y empujón no se dieron cuenta de la trampita que les había puesto el guapísimo SalvaPotter (AniGranger: Que haces?, SP: Escribiendo, AniGranger: haber... guapísimo??? JAJAJAJAJA, SP: Callate idiota ¬¬), era un enorme dinosaurio morado que se dice que algo lo hizo cambiar, lo volvió vegetariano, y lo cargo con mucho amor, de trataba de... Barney

Cual crees que allá sido el origen de Barney???

Es el hijo puñal (joto, gay) de Godzila

Lo torturaron con la colección completa de los Teletubies amarrándolo a una silla y con un hechizo anti cierra ojos

Nació defectuoso del cerebro

Es producto de la imaginación del idiota de SalvaPotter

Barney: (Si el... es mas, EL!!!), hola amiguitos !!!

Todos: QUE???

Malfoy: Estoy seguro que no encontraste algo peor!!!

SP: Ahora que lo mencionas...

Desapareció Barney en una pequeña nube de polvo y aparecieron el cuarteto mas conocido y odiado por todos los adolescentes, los famosos bebes con mamelucos morado, verde, amarillo y rojo... El cuarteto traumatizador!!!

Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

En el Tercer capitulo: Los Teletubies atacan!!!, Malfoy pidiendo autógrafos Oo???, Que hacen aquí los Claferys???, Y por que hubo un duelo de... sortias???


End file.
